Fizz
}} Abilities reduced physical damage from autoattacks. }} | }} Fizz dashes a fixed distance in the direction of the target enemy unit, dealing physical damage plus bonus magic damage. The physical damage applies on-hit effects and the magic damage applies spell effects. |leveling = * | Enhanced Damage|nolist=}} }} |range= 550 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana }} | , , and can miss. * Urchin Strike will apply all melee on-hit effects such as Life steal, , and as well as spell effects such as Spell Vamp, and simultaneously. ** Life steal will only be applied to the physical damage portion of Urchin Strike and physical damage Spellblade effects. ** Spell vamp will apply to all damage dealt directly by the spell excluding on-hit item effects but including the physical and magic damage portion of Urchin Strike. ** On-hit damage additions (i.e. , ) will not benefit from either life steal or spell vamp. |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional=* Urchin Strike can be dodged with a sufficiently fast displacement once Fizz has cast the ability, resulting in no damage dealt. |video=Fizz QVideo }} }} Fizz's autoattacks rend his target, dealing magic damage over 3 seconds. |description2 = For the next 5 seconds, Fizz's autoattacks deal bonus magic damage. |leveling = * of the target's missing health)}}| Enhanced Damage|nolist=}} of target's missing health)}}}} |leveling2 = * | Enhanced Damage|nolist=}} }} |cooldown = 10 |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana }} | }} Fizz hops onto his trident in a nearby location, becoming untargetable for seconds and gaining the ability to use for no additional cost before the effect ends. |description2 = If Fizz does not use Trickster, she will slam the ground below her, dealing magic damage and nearby enemies within 330 units for 2 seconds. |leveling2 = * | Enhanced Damage|nolist=}} }} |range = 400 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} Fizz hops off from his trident to a nearby location, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies within 270 units. |costtype= |range= 400 }} | or . * Playful/''Trickster'' can be used to jump over/through walls. * Playful can be used to avoid spells such as or . * After Playful is used, without activating Trickster, you can guide which direction Fizz will fall by right clicking before/as she drops for a longer reach (but same radius) on the slow/damage. * Playful cannot be used for approximately seconds after using . |video=Fizz EVideo }} }} Fizz throws a fish in a line that will bind itself onto the first enemy champion it hits, them for seconds and increasing Fizz's damage against them by 20% for 6 seconds, excluding Chum the Waters's damage. A shark will come out from the earth to eat the fish after seconds, regardless of position. |description2 = If a champion has the fish attached to them, the shark will for 1 second. All other enemies within 250-range are from the shark. All enemies hit are dealt magic damage and are for seconds afterwards. |description3= The fish provides sight of its area of effect, and will stay at the location it was thrown to until it binds to an enemy champion or is eaten. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 1275 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana }} | and . ** Using will remove the slow and drop the fish to the ground. * Both of the effects can hit stealthed units, and any stealthed unit hit by the fish will be revealed until the shark appears. * Chum the Waters deals 1 true damage every seconds as a countdown before the knockup. * Chum the Waters' secondary effect will activate immediately if it is attached to a champion and they die prior to the shark emerging. * Chum the Waters grants sight around the fish, and reveals any target the fish is attached to. * Chum the Waters shark damage will still deal damage to untargetable champions. |video=Fizz RVideo }} }} Map-Specific Differences ;Crystal Scar * ** Cooldown is instead of . * ** Cooldown is instead of . References cs:Fizz de:Fizz es:Fizz fr:Fizz pl:Fizz pt-br:Fizz ru:Fizz zh:菲兹 Category:2011 release Category:Season Two release Category:Released champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Dash champion Category:Slow champion Category:Execution champion Category:Knockup champion Category:Melee champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion